A common style of haircut is facial flaming, in which hair is cut back to an angle around the face. Conventionally, this style is accomplished by freeform cutting of hair with a scissors. In freeform cutting, fingers are used to guide the angle of the hair around the face. This method of achieving facial framing has proven to be problematic because of difficulties experienced in positioning the fingers of one hand at an angle relative to the hair and then cutting the hair with scissors held in the other hand. Moreover, the hair on one side of the face must be visually compared to the hair on the other side of the face in attempting to make both sides even. Thus, this method makes it difficult to provide quick, efficient and precise facial framing.
haircutting aids have, in the past, been employed to assist in cutting or trimming a person's hair. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,823 discloses a hair trimming guide adapted to be placed behind a person's head and fitted over the ears so that the guide forms a neck or ear guide line. U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,436 relates to a shaving gauge placed around the ear for shaving sideburns. In both instances, the device is placed over the hair and the underlying hair is trimmed by using an edge of the device as a gauge. Thus, the style of haircut is limited to one which is predetermined by the edge of each device. Moreover, neither device is adaptable for use in effecting a facial framing type of cut.